Chaos And Sparklings
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: It was a cute chaos thanks to their sparklings.


Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Jazz, OC sparklings, ensemble; Ratchet/Jazz

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: some fluff, slash, heavily implied violence, some language, angst, implied intimacy

Notes: Both sakimus_prime and aniay asked for a sequel to the fic, "Unusual" and this is what the muses came up with. Though I have to give credit to aniay for coming up with names for the sparklings.

0000

It was chaos.

It was utterly cute chaos though.

Unfortunately one of their spark merges had led to two sparkling sparks and three processor crashes from Prowl, Prime, and Ironhide as well, when they had found out that they were going to have sparklings among the Autobots.

Which meant to everyone that life in the Autobot faction was going to be more interesting aside from the constant fighting Decepticons.

Certainly one would have of that while carrying sparklings would have calmed the Hatchet down, not heighten his temper more than it already was. And Jazz in return had become rather protective of his sparked mate and turned pranks against the pranksters who tried to prank his mate.

They had tried to keep their plans quiet, especially when he was in hearing range and somehow he still managed to make them backfire on the pranksters.

Something that apparently amused and annoyed his mate to no end, even though he ended up having to fix their damage or he simply got his apprentices to do the work instead.

Annoying fraggers those pranksters, but at least his apprentices were being kept busy from the pranking fallouts that each mech was experiencing thanks to his mate.

The red and white medic sighed as he watched them work from the door way of his office, paying more attention however to the sparklet that now resided next to his spark and thinking of the one that was currently inside Jazz's spark chamber.

Were they both going to be mechs or femmes? Or would one be a mech while its sibling would be a femme? While he could find out now, he'd rather not do it and wait to be surprised with Jazz when it was time for the sparklets to separate from their sparks.

They were certainly going to be in danger if not more, when the slagging Decepticons got wind that the Autobots were allowing the couples in the faction to 'face each and have sparklings running around the base.

What if -?

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist plating silencing his thoughts and he smirked slightly when the other chuckled as he glanced to side to see his mate's visor. A short burst of love and adoration had the sparklings responding to them both positively, drawing a short snicker from the other mech.

"Hello you lovely slagger."

"Hello yourself, Ratch. What are ya thinkin' about my mech, it looked pretty deep."

"About the fragging Decepticons and our soon to be functioning sparklings. Is this what you want Jazz? Aren't you worried that our sparklings will be in constant danger?"

The arms around his middle, squeezed him gently and his engine revved loudly drawing attention from the others that were on the other side of the room and soothing the energetic sparklings before responding to Ratchet's concerns both spoken and unspoken.

"Yeah I'm worried about that too, Ratchet. We can't expect the 'Cons to stay quiet for too much longer than they already have been. O' course, I think about it my dear Hatchet, I could lose you to them too, but that hasn't stopped me from lovin' ya the way that I do. How much longer will the war for, we can't hold it off now that our sparklings will be comin' soon. Nor we should allow it to hold us from doin' somethin that'll make us happy."

Their engines revved in unison drawing a chuckle from him this time as the revs from the engines of the others in the room as they glanced at each other then at them with twin grins.

".. 'Sides I think the 'Cons would have their hands full with tryin' to get through the other Autobots or attempting to defend themselves against a defensive horde of mechs and even the femmes for so much as looking at them wrong. That convincin' enough for you, my mech?"

His answer was a coy smirk and he laughed softly as Ratchet took his hand tugging him along to their quarters, giving orders that they shouldn't be disturbed for any reason.

0000

He cycled his optical sensors in surprise and stared at the little red and black sparkling that sat innocently on the berth that he and Jazz shared, knowing that Jazz was currently looking for their other little imp of a sparkling.

Picking up the little mech gently, he vented a quiet sigh before nuzzling his sparkling's cheek plate and smiling gently at the delighted sequels it earned from the sparkling.

Both of their sparklings were now apparently masters of getting out of their own berth cribs (that thankfully did not explode) and then getting into places like their room where they shouldn't. Something that he was positively sure both of them got more from Jazz than himself despite protests from the other mech.

Even sparkling proofing everything that was and wasn't in reach didn't stop either little Torque or his femme sibling, Quicksilver, from getting to the energon goodies.

Not that the other Autobots were helping by sneaking them energon goodies when they thought that neither creator were watching. They weren't going to call them out on that little fact just yet.

"Hey Ratch', figure out who masterminded the escape this time?"

He stopped nuzzling his offspring and glanced over as the little mechling clicked happily at the two now entering the room, smirking at the mess on his daughter's face and hands.

"No I have not, but I'm guessing that darling Quicksilver was the mastermind behind judging from the mess she got on herself, I'd say it was her this time.."

Jazz laughed quietly watching lovingly as Ratchet shifted his hold on their son and reached over to tickle their daughter on the underside of her chin.

"Are ya sure that you didn't mastermind escapes of your own as a sparkling to drive your creators crazy mech?"

"I'm sure of that, Jazz. Though I'm pretty sure that was only you and our other Autobot pranksters. Now I think its bath time for our two little imps."

"Definitely time for that my mech."


End file.
